


Bloody Mary

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, OT5 Friendship, don't be too scared by the major character death, it's how it goes, mosquito direction, they are mosquitos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: The Mosquito Direction crack fic you never knew you needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...basically I'm an idiot who heard the prompt and thought "I can do something creative and different than vampires for this..." and the most ridiculous angle I could think of was mosquitos. And that made me laugh. And now we're here. I'm so sorry.
> 
> The Major Character Death is because they are mosquitos. It isn't drawn out (it can't be in this short thing) or gruesome, it's just...they're mosquitos. They aren't known for living long lives, and this is one common way they can go. :)
> 
> Thank you to the amazing [gettingaphdinlarry](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com) who somehow was able to magically read this and help me make it better instead of just reading it and looking at me like I'm crazy. I literally asked if she'd be willing to beta a mosquito direction fic and her response was, "Mosquitoes? Tell me more." Because she's awesome like that. So anyway, yeah. And thanks to [Tin](http://silentlarryshipper.tumblr.com) who is, as always, an amazing cheerleader, as well as everyone participating in this awesome challenge with me. 
> 
> This is part of a prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Bloodsucker". To read the other amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bloodsucker/works) and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, you can [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2017_hl_prompt_challenge/works).

Louis woke to a bit of fog. Ah, moisture. Wetness. Consciousness. As he blinked, some of the fog cleared away a bit, but it seemed most of it was actually surrounding him and not just the film that had covered his eyes.

Louis began to stretch his legs and extend his wings. The more he felt the vibrations the more he realized he was moving. He looked around and found he was lifting up and away from where he had been. 

Only then did he realize the buzzing in his ears wasn’t completely his own making. As he looked around, he learned in that direction. He slowly made his way forward and then turned and tried to dodge all of the other brown creatures surrounding him. He wove this way and that, cautiously gaining control of himself before he began to get more curious about those who also inhabited this shallow, marshy water. 

As he continued to turn himself he found he was surrounded by dozens — probably more — other brown buzzing things. There were so many of them! And they were all beginning to move their wings as well. Some were flying away and others were staying put and Louis didn’t know what to do. Was he one of them? He looked down at his body and found he too was a brownish black thing with legs and a snout and obviously wings, so he guessed he belonged here on the water with them.

How was he supposed to know what to do? Where to go? He turned and looked at all of the brown things buzzing around him. One not too far from him was doing twirls. That looked fun. Louis decided to give it a try and turned upside down but then he lost control and ran into another...thing.

“Careful, baby mosquito!” it said.

Mosquito. Yes, that felt right. Louis was a mosquito. A mosquito with a pain in his stomach and he needed to fix it but he wasn’t sure how. Suddenly someone bumped into him just like he had with the other mosquito earlier.

“Sorry! Hi! I’m Niall! We’re going to go eat. You wanna join?”

Oh...food! Eating. That would help the pain Louis was feeling. Eating was a great idea. Niall was very smart. Louis should definitely stick close to Niall.

“Yes, please. And I’m Louis.”

“Awesome! Come meet the others.”

Louis followed Niall to the edge of the water where they had been up to this point and saw three others waiting.

“Hey! This is Louis. He wants to eat too,” Niall said. “This is Liam, Zayn, and Harry. Liam and Zayn are already best friends so we aren’t allowed to be best friends with one of them. Just friends.”

Louis felt confused. “Best friends? You can only have one best friend?”

“No,” Liam clarified. “We are more than best friends. But we don’t know what to call it.”

“Spouses,” Harry suggested.

“Sure, sounds good. Where’s food?” Niall said. It seemed like he just wanted to get them on their way to eat. Louis was not going to complain.

Zayn took the lead and Louis found that he wasn’t as experienced at flying as they were.

“So, how long have you been living at the pond?” Harry asked. Louis liked Harry. He made Louis feel happy.

“Oh, uhm, today? I guess?”

Harry flew a bit higher and buzzed louder. “Me too! We all have since today!”

Louis smiled as much as a mosquito could. “How fun we all met on our first day there.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed.

“So how did Liam and Zayn become spouses?” Louis was very curious. He still didn’t really know what spouses were, but he thought he might want to have Harry be his. Harry was nice and talked to him and made him want to never leave him.

“I don’t know,” Harry said, like he was confused. “They just are. I think they decided to be.”

“Oh,” Louis said quietly. “Want to be my spouse?”

Harry slowed down a little. “What do we do as spouses?” Louis just buzzed a little to show he wasn’t sure. Finally, Harry said, “Yeah, I’ll be your spouse. We can learn what to do together like Liam and Zayn. You can be my special mosquito.”

Louis liked the sound of that. He’d never been anyone’s special mosquito before.

“Okay.” Louis now felt happier than he could remember, which wasn’t much, but that was alright. He knew that choosing Harry for his spouse was the right choice.

It was then that Louis paid attention to their surroundings. They were a very long distance away from the pond and the grass was very high, but there was what looked like a collection of little rocks spread out over a large, flat path. It went into trees on one side and into even higher grass on the other. What was this?

“This is where the food comes,” Zayn instructed. “That’s what my sister said.”

“What does it look like?” Harry asked. 

They were all new to this like Louis was, because none of them really seemed to know what to expect. All Louis knew was he needed food, and he needed it fast.

They hovered right by the tall grass and buzzed as they waited.

Liam buzzed. “Ruth — ”

“That’s his sister,” Harry said.

“ — said they are really big and come in different colors with different kinds of hair on their head.” 

“Sounds awful,” Louis said. Harry agreed by buzzing a bit closer to Louis. Louis liked that. He wanted Harry to stay closer to him always.

“What do we do when we see food?” Niall asked.

“Well,” Harry answered this time. “Gemma — ”

“That’s his sister,” Liam said.

“ — said you try to find a spot that shows their skin where they can’t see and stick in there. Suck as long as you can without getting caught and leave. It has to be really fast because you can’t fly as fast once you’re full.”

The other four buzzed their understanding before looking back at the path. There seemed to be two very large things walking on two legs coming towards them.

“Is that the food?” Louis asked in awe. They were truly giant beasts.

“Yeah,” Harry said. 

Louis was very scared. “I can’t eat that! They’re scary!”

“It’s okay,” Harry buzzed. “I’ll stay with you. We can eat together.”

“Are you guys ready?” Liam asked. “They’re almost here and we have to go fast!”

All of them seemed to prep themselves and Harry got even closer to Louis.

“I think I see some skin behind their heads we could go for,” he suggested. “Would that do?”

Louis buzzed in agreement. “Which one? The one with red fuzz on their head or the one with brown fuzz?”

“Brown,” Harry said. “She looks nicer.”

“Go!” Zayn called and all five began to fly as fast as they could towards the food.

Harry and Louis separated from the other three who were going towards the red-headed man and they quickly made their way through the distance and to the back of the neck for the brown-haired one. They both landed gently and made sure not to move. Instinct told Louis not to move his feet or something bad could happen, like the food might know they’re there.

Louis did the best he could to stop his wings so the food couldn’t hear them, and they both stuck their snouts to the skin and began to drink. It was so good, Louis couldn’t help but dance around a bit and buzz his wings.

That was a big mistake. 

Right after he buzzed, the neck they were standing on moved and twisted, the brown fuzz crashing around them, and Louis saw the shadow of a hand coming down on them before he could even move. Right as his world was going black, the only thing Louis could think about was he was happy Harry was able to be with him for the next adventure too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You actually read this and survived. lol Thank you so much for giving me a chance! If you actually feel this is worth sharing, I'd be grateful if you spread the word with [this tumblr post](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/156037805898/bloody-mary-by-lululawrence-the-mosquito-direction). Comments (when nice) and Kudos give life to writers, so please spread some love :) Thanks again!


End file.
